A Day in A Perfect Summer
by Amy.E.Pond
Summary: Finchel fluff set during the summer before Senior Year.


A Day in a Perfect Summer

A Rainy Afternoon

Finn and Rachel fluff set during the summer vacation before Senior Year.

My first Finchel fic, I love them as a pair so much and felt the need to write a one-shot! Let me know if you think I should add more. I was thinking of turning it into a multi chapter story that was complied of one-shots during the summer before Senior Year, good plan? :)

Disclaimer: Glee sadly not mine!

Rachel's brown hair is splayed across the pillow of his bed. Her eyes are shut and a soft smile plays on her lips as her head gently nods along with the music coming from the iPod dock in the corner of the room. Rachel turns her head and looks out the window and watches silently as the rain thrashes against the window pain. The violence of the rain is a perfect contradiction to the serenity in the room and it makes Rachel smile as she realises just how happy she is.

She and Finn had planned to meet their Glee club family at the local park and spend a lazy day together in the summer sun; but the afternoon brought with it a surprising rain storm and the group of friends scattered fleeing from the weather; their day brought to an untimely end. This then is how Rachel wound up in laying across Finn's bed in her pink summer dress on a rainy afternoon. Rachel smiles as she recalls the morning with her friends.

Finn humming along to the radio on the drive to the park, his arm thrown loosely over her shoulder as she leans into him. Puck arguing with Lauren as they pull up, pouting as he asks why he isn't allowed to drive, 'I'm the guy! It's like, my prerogative to drive you around.' Tina, Mike and Brittany launching blankets into the air like parachutes as the make a colourful patchwork on the grass for them all to sit on. Santana and Kurt arguing over the virtues of one skin product over another as Blaine and Artie watch look on with bemused faces. And finally Sam and Mercedes sitting in the sun oblivious to everyone else, laughing to each with big goofy smiles.

Rachel embraces the deep sense of belonging she feels when she thinks of her friends. She's not stupid; she knows exactly what she's like and just how difficult she is to get along with. Rachel is well aware that she's more than slightly self interested, high maintenance and self serving. But she's also knows that she has changed, and for the better. Her selfish streak is much more subtle, her love for her friends taming it. Rachel can't deny that despite this she still has the blind focus of her dreams driving her; but there are other things she wants now, other things she needs to achieve.

Other things like her boyfriend. Finn. She loves him, she really really does. It didn't go away, there may have been drama, betrayal and heartbreak, but throughout their break up she kept on loving him. And she's proud of this; she didn't give up him, on them. Rachel sighs happily and turns her head to the photo frame on Finn's bedside table. It's a photo of the two of them taken about a month before their break up the previous year. They look so blissfully happy entwined in each other's embrace. It makes her happy to know he kept it; the picture had been there before they broke up and it makes Rachel smile to know he didn't give up either.

Rachel starts as she hears the door open, she sits up and watches as her boyfriend nudges open the door with his toe. His tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he carefully balances the mugs of coffee and the plate of sandwiches he has liberated from the picnic basket. The door closes softly behind him and he strolls over with his giants gait and places the stash beside the photo on the bedside table. Finn then sits beside her, a satisfied smile curls on his face as he surveys his bounty; his gaze then turning to Rachel as he watches her silently for a second. He sighs happily pulls her back on the pillow and passes her a mug. The rest of the day is spent sprawled across the bed, hands entwined laughing and listening to music, the perfect rainy afternoon.

Reviews are lovely :)


End file.
